


Steele-A-Mia!

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble in the *all new* NC-17 format! (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Steele-A-Mia!

STEELE-A MIA!

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble in the _all new_ NC-17 format!

+++++

Dear Diary,

Four years. I can't believe it took us _four years_ to get to this point!

I look back and ask myself, why the hell did I deny him for so long?

After so many years putting _us_ off, I was afraid we couldn't possibly compare to what I'd built up in my mind. But, oh, honey, honey! We were even better than I'd envisioned!

We kissed on the couch. He carried me upstairs. To be in his arms like that, my heart was pounding. He locked the door. We moved to the bed, and we...dot...dot...dot.

+++++

Author's Note: This is dedicated to all those SteeleWatchers who saw "Mamma Mia!" with me. You had to know that something like this would be coming after that "Honey, Honey" number.


End file.
